happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Zebra
The Zebra is an unnamed character who makes cameos in some episodes. Bio Not much is known about him, except he must be a criminal due to his clothing and that he was first seen in a prison (in Feeling Sharp). He also robbed a bank in That's Nonsense and was imprisoned again in That's the Law!. It is not yet known what he sounds like or what his personality is. For now, he seems to make only background cameos. Appearances *'Feeling Sharp' - Seen in jail cell next to Sharpy. *'Table for Two ' - Sits at a restaurant table near Lifty. *'Twist and Shout' - Carried off by tornado. *'That's Nonsense' - Runs out of a bank with money. *'Pieces and Serenity' - Appears in movie theater. *'Crow Marmot' - Sucked into tornado snowstorm. *'Kingdom Come' - Briefly seen in Monarch's prison. *'Accuracy Equals Love' - Appears behind a carnival stand when Shooter and Jesty fall in love. *'I Don't Give a Flying Duck' - Seen in a plane window. *'Christmas Once Again' - Seen behind Christmas tree. *'Live and Let Dive' - Tanning on the beach. *'Horror-scope' - Stands behind a tree in Drama's film. *'Read None About It!' - Appears on newspaper. *'Dunkin' Hoops' - Sits in the audience. *'Bullet Proof Mayhem' - Watches a fight between Jerky and Robo Star. *'Say What?' - Watches a fight between Bongo and Squabbles. *'You're Joshing Me' - Sits nearby Ale in psychologisy clinic. *'Hot Tiki! '- Sits in a plane. *'Me Goosta' - Seen in a YouTube video thumbnail. *'That's the Law!' - Freed from prison by Frilly. *'Weight your Turn' - Picture on punching bag. *'Eligible Victims' - Seen as an eligible bachelor. *'Mischef' - Name seen on a list of orders Lumpy gives to Deafy. *'Ball Drop' - Seen as a "Head life" from time to time. *'A Camping We Should've Gone' - Pitches up a tent. *'I'm Mov-ing' - The most appearances to date. He is seen on a CD and movie case, then in jail. *'Ten Up and Move Out' - Hides behind a tree in a paintball arena. *'A Millennium of Unfortunate Events' - Focused on-screen for 3 seconds, shedding a tear; sitting next to Cubey. *'Re:Reporter' - Encounters Doppler as a beggar. *'Shadows and Sunshine' - In line to buy a copy of Zero's comic book. *'Fashion Forward' - At the back of what looks like a runway. *'Pain Drain' - Seen in a crowd. *'Derpsie Daisy!' - In the police car next to Lumpy. *'Tree Town Racing Poster' - In the "T" in "Town". *'Free Pugs' - Seen dead when the restaurant is crushed. *'Flip Defense' - Dead on the game over screen. *'Love Hurts Blurb' - On a blurb. *'SDCC 2013 Poster' - Next to Wooly, behind Crafty Deaths #Crow Marmot: Probably dies from the snowstorm (debatable). #A Millennium of Unfortunate Events: Shot with a firework at the same time as Cubey and Puffy, caused by The Mole. #Free Pugs: Crushed by a piece of the restaurant. #Flip Defense: Crushed by his chain ball on the game over screen. Trivia *He is the first zebra in HTF form. *He is one of the few fan-made cameo characters who weren't in a poll (ala Vote or Die). Slender Loris qualifies, but is a spoof of Slenderman and not an original character. *He makes different expressions sometimes. *His name was put down as The Zebra in an achievement for Ball Drop (to get a head life) with Wooly in the beta version. In the full version, only Wooly's name is used. *So far, the only time he is seen unhidden and focused on camera is A Millennium of Unfortunate Events. This is also his first confirmed death. *He was featured in the WIZ (Who Is Zero) vote. *According to the creator, there are plans for an episode which focuses on the Zebra. Cameos Jail_cameo.png|First cameo Restaurant cameo.png Twist and shout.png Noisy movie.png|He can't see the movie snowstorm.png Accuracy love.png|The Zebra witnessing love plane cameo.png|Where's he going? Horrorscope 2.png|He's around here somewhere Read none.png|He's on the news Dunkin hoops.png|He seems rather excited about the game Bongo vs squabbles.png|The Zebra watching a fight Plane to hawaii.png|He's on a plane again Me goosta.png|Look to the right of the computer screen Weight your turn.png Eligible.png Ball Drop.png|He will help you Camping we gone.png|Nice tent he has there! The woods is a nice place to hide from the fuzz. Mov-ing.png|He even has his own musical album Paintball.png|The Zebra must be playing paintball Vod2 winner.png|An additional cameo Fashion3Forward3.jpg|Back of the line, Zebra! Xtreme.png The Zebra Trading Card.png|A nameless The Zebra on a trading card. 34 Characters.png|Can you see him now? Characters more.png|How 'bout now? Tree Town Racing Poster.png|The Zebra on Tree Town Racing's official poster. Love Hurts BlurB.png|He made his way into the blurb. Luckily, he isn't the only cameo character to make an appearance only in the blurb. SDCCPoster.png|How did he make it into... Category:Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Equines Category:Cameo characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions